Talk:Espada (Gravity Force)
Come to think of it Allright.. I'm not completely sure how this works, but wouldn't the majority of these Espada be dead in Generation Two? Njalm2 16:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No not really. There was no need for any of them to die as no major conflicts have happened yet. As most of the GF are stil in the Intro arc leading up to the Soul Society Arc. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that the collective arcs the GF had planned kinda flew out the nearest window and to hell in a hand basket besides. You know... I've got a nice idea that I'll post on the actual Bleach (Gravity Force) talk page. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Numeros As the title says, I reckon we need a few of them. Look how much cannon fodder Aizen had throughout the actual Bleach series to carry out all his little plans that annoyed us all. It'd make the Espada that much more believable as a group. We've got fraccion which are Numeros, but I'm talking a few like, say, and who don't actually serve one of the Espada and can act with more freedom. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I can knock out the canon numeros for some fodder...in fact I'll get onto that right now lol RozeluxeMeitzen 23:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good man, Raze! Truth be told, I wasn't expecting you to use Rudobōn, but he'll give us all the cannon fodder we need lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha Come now Ken, since when have I EVER done what someone has expected of me? lol RozeluxeMeitzen 13:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Never lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) 7th Espada Slot I removed Zenmetsu from the position because his true allegiance has been shown to be with the Collective Vices and Averian. Anyone wanting the free position, then fire away! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *I've long wanted to try to make an Arrancar character - I'd be happy to snatch the position if no-one else wants it! Njalm2 14:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::By all means, Njalm. Go right ahead, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) To The Rest of the Gravity Force Hey guys, we had Griz's ban and Hitsuke's withdrawal so there are some vacancies for the spada so I was wondering if some of you would be willing to fill them in =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, fortunately...no, unfortunately...no...well...it just so happens that I am in the midst of making an Espada myself. I was prepared to make them a former, but an active is also nice. I'd like to apply for the Cuatra spot if possible. Also, for this Espada, I planned on making this one the the strongest of their type, as a way of sprucing up the differences between some of the Espada, aside from who has the higher power level. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That works, I can't wait to see what you come up with pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Me neither, I'm curious as to what your take on the role of Espada would be. And it'd work for me if you made your character like that, I don't really mind at all. A characters "power" ain't what is important. Njalm2 22:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I reserve a spot? ^^ Sure pal. Just put your name in th location that you wanted =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A Recent Complication Right, given how Soifon left us, I'm uncertain of what we'd ought to do with these Espada, as since their leader. G, is a character owned by the guy in question. So, how do we fix this tiny problem of ours, may I ask? Njalm2 14:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :For once our past organizational problems in regards to punching out story arcs the entire GF contribute to have become a blessing in disguise :P The Espada as a group, alongside their leader, have had little actual portrayal in story-line events that I'm aware of. It wouldn't be hard to replace the leader like we've done with the Gotei 13's Head-Captain. We can easily change up a few names in the Espada page to signify the change in leadership, and move on from there; or we could keep it with G himself, since Hitsuke did leave his work to Raze, Lone, Fire and myself before he left. I don't mind either way, but a fresh direction might be more exciting, no? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, and it would allow another member to try his luck as "Supreme Evil Commander" - besides, it makes alot of sense given how the majority of the Espada have changed drastically over the past few weeks. The leader should probably go with the flow no? Njalm2 14:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It makes sense after all. More than half the current Espada never actually met G, as all the others, my Zenmetsu included, either defected or revealed their true allegiance, or were removed from the list when Hitsuke himself left. If anyone wants the post of evil commander of the Espada, your welcome to it in my opinion. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Specializations Alright, I think we ought to give the various Espada Specailizations for the purpose of adding depth, and realism to each of the individuals, this would also make each of them more valuable as Espada, and not simply cannon fodder for the higher-ranked Espada in question. It is after all quite anti-climatic that each of the Espada from 10-0 have basically only different releases, and power-levels. And thus I suggest the following, that each of us request something which their Espada character would be better than the rest at. And leave the numbering strictly based on their levels of Spiritual Power. Njalm2 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Its a nice idea, and lends more focus than a simple aspect of death said Espada represent or aspire to. Nnoitora had the self-proclaimed strongest Hierro for example, so something along those lines, right? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, and Zommari had the fastest Sonido, at least that is what he said himself - though given the fact that he was the only Espada to be capable of using Gemelos Sonido, it was very likely a well justified and perhaps even accurate proclamation. I'd like for my own Alejandro to be especially adept at Ceros of different kinds, given the fact that he pretty much "Collects" them. Other than the fact that he is the only Espada at this point whom is capable of using Kido (Simply due to the fact that I'm completely and utterly unable to be without that). Njalm2 15:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like this idea N. =D Hmm...well so far out of mine....Zeliel has the best regen (Ha! Hidden FF reference) ability, Ruiko well...she's a visored =p And I'm probably gonna demote Reneros that way someone else can have a slot as well =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Its a good idea. Though I'm having a bit of problem creating my Espada. Their potential seems to proportionate to three factors; 1) spiritual power before death 2) the circumstances that killed them 3) magnitude of the despair/aspect of death they felt either before, upon and after their death. If either of you have any idea's I'd be glad to hear em. I'm smitten with the aspect of death "Sacrifice", but not quite sure how to implement it power/ability wise. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...well Idk if you want my take on it but here goes....well if you want sacrifice, how about a reflective damage type ability similar to Hidan from Naruto?. But the catch is your character would still feel the damage but would cause the opponent to take twice as much damage. For example, your espada slashes its arm about 1/4 of the way, the opponent's arm would be slashed through about 1/2 way. But if the opponent damages you that dmage isnt reflected at all. Hmmthough you could always get rid of that last part...hope that helped =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Eumm, if it's not a problem I'd like to throw in my own two cents in as well, even though I don't really have anything to do with this page... Well, anyways, I've thought about powers concerning "sacrifice" as well, and since I strolled across this conversation, I might as well throw it in since I'm probably never gonna use it anymore. Since sacrifice concerns with "giving up something", the aspect of sacrifice might entail that either the victim has to give up on one of his powers or something similar. Yet since, sacrifice was always used to "please the gods", maybe the user could give up one if his powers as well so he might receive a greater ability sometime later, a so-called "gift of the gods". Feel free to use this idea or not, and I'm sorry if I interrupted this conversation I've got actually nothing to do with... Kai - Talk 18:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Raze, Kai, thank you both for the ideas, with this I think I've got something to work with. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :If I may lend an idea... instead of something like the aspects of death, which would only succeed in making this Espada become just a carbon copy of the canon Espada. How about, since Espada means "sword" or "ten swords" in the japanese sense, why not have each Espada specialize in a specific type of swordfighting, ranging from Kendō to fencing style and etc. Just a thought. You could assign names like "Kendō Master, Name" or "Fencing Gentleman, name" I dunno, those are just two random titles. It's sort of inspired by the names stated during the Brethren Court in PotC: World's End. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm liking that idea alot as well. Hmm....that will require more research into different swordplay. Oh well...I just got off work so I got plenty of time before I have to go back on friday lol. Well I will get started on that for my characters now then. Btw...I soooo call Fencing. I already have some personal experience in it so it'll be easy for me. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Swordstyle Specialization If you do decide to use this concept, then I have noted ten types of weapon fighting from various countries of origin: *'Kendō' (you guys should know this one) *'Iaidō' (known also as Battōjutsu) *'Eskrima' (Filipino style swordsfighting) *'Fencing' (I recommend "Destreza", the spanish system of fencing, for an Espada) *'Sōjutsu' (spear fighting, meaning "art of the spear") *'Naginatajutsu' (art of wielding a naginata; for those of you who don't know what that is, it's basically a spear with both ends being blades, more or less) *'Mau Rākau' (meaning "to bear a weapon", uses weapons that look like nodachi-length baseball bats somewhat) *'Bōjutsu' (art of using a staff) *'Nunchakudo' (art of using nunchakus; might be stretching the swordstyle concept alittle, but works still) *'Kyūdō' ("way of the bow"; for someone using this, might I suggest using the idea of a Quincy who died, and when they became a Hollow (since a Quincy is human, and when they die, they could become Hollows), and eventually Arrancar, their power is sealed in the form of a bow; you could actually have someone use this, and make it work like Starrk's gun Cero) --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Quite the amazing idea, and it sure beats the whole "Aspect of Death" system, which is largely useless and serves no practical purpose at all, other than to simply classify them. Kyūdō is especially good, and I'm tempted to use it on my own Espada, Alejandro Nuevo given that his Resurecciòn form makes normal battle almost hopeless. Njalm2 20:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC)